The Queens Champion Characters Reading Altered Destinies!
by Harbinger Of The Moon
Summary: I'M A NINJA! No not really Just like most reading stories but I've only read one and it was only a chapter so I hope this is unique in some manner. Rated T for swearing
1. Ignore Please

Name:The queens champion characters reading Altered destinies

Genre:Humor

Pairing: Pertimis and Percy x Zoe (don't know the "thing" for that one )

Chapters: I'll let you know in a month

Words: Same thing^

Author: Really -_-

* * *

I own nothing for both FanFictions or Percy Jackson...

Me: I wish I did... In fact I'm gonna say I do!

Rick: You can't.

Me: Why?

Rick: Cuz I do.

Me: Whatcha' gonna do about it?

Rick: I'll Postpone the release of "House Of Hades" till spring 2016

Me: What! You wouldn't dare!

Rick: I can and I will.

Me: Lets not do anything we might regret here.

Rick: 3... 2... 1...

Me: Okay! Okay! you win! I don't own it!

Rick that wasn't so hard was it?

Me: (Gulp)

* * *

"Hey moon beam," Percy laughed as he woke up "Wakey Wakey."

"Really Percy?! i just had the most wonderful sleep of my life and you wake me up? If your gonna do it at least do it in a better fashion," a certain moon goddess said before slamming the pillow in her loves face.

"Hey Percy! Come back to Olympus! We got a package!" Zoe Nightshade screamed through an Iris Message.

"From who?" Percy asked immediately not bothering to say hi...

"And hi!" Percy said correcting his mistake not wanting to seem rude in front of two Olympian goddesses.

"Just come!" Zoe said before waving her hand effectively confusing both of them.

"Guess we should go," Artemis said before flashing out in a flash of slivery light.

"Hope this is important," he said before flashing out using his teleporting powers from his patron Hestia.

* * *

After arriving at Olympus, everyone demanded breakfast from Percy since it was quite early in the morning and the all worked up an appetite from their various duties as gods.

"Now that you had breakfast can you finally tell me whats happening?" Percy said cutting to the chase right after the moment the last person got his or her breakfast which was Apollo.

"Fine, I was hoping to build up the suspense. We... well I received a package—" Zoe finally stated after everyone was wondering.

"From us..." Three shadowy figures hissed.

"We are the fates," they all said in perfect unison.

"Being scary isn't really your thing," Percy chuckled at his own statement.

"I see... anyways its a book, which we should probably read," they announced.

"Lets get started then!" they all said.

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

"Its Percy I know it! or Nico!" Apollo guessed wildly.

"Ten drachma says its my son!" Hades exclaimed.

"Your on old man!" Apollo jumped at the chance of a few extra drachma's in his pocket.

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound. As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.**

"I know for a fact thats Hestia," Percy stated proudly for he knew his patron was a kind, loving and gental women.

"Where is Hestia?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"I'll go get her and some campers, they might wanna here this," Percy said before flashing away in fire.

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

"Hey! At least all of my children aren't over 80!" Poseidon snapped at Hades.

"Its just a book calm down!" Hades said blankly.

Percy finally got back with a bunch of friends from camp and Hestia.

"Wow 56 campers? Really son?" his loving mother Hera asked.

"Only the best! Okay guys just sit down around the fire and lets start!" Percy exclaimed.

"We sort of read a little bit after you left..." Aphrodite replied nervously.

"Fine just re-read from where he left," Athena compromised

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

"Knew it!" Percy boasted before getting slapping by his wife.

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

"Wait let me get the hunters too," Percy said chuckling half way through his sentence.

Authors Note:

I did this on my Ipad so it isn't the best but I do hope it was good,

v

v

V

Rate and Review!


	2. Srsly Ignore this!

Hello I am looking for a "beta" and I wanted to post more chapters but I found out that my uncle died so I can't update for a few days.


	3. Real chap 1 (Remade first one sucked ass

Name:The queens champion characters reading Altered destinies

Genre:Humor

Pairing: Pertimis and Percy x Zoe (don't know the "thing" for that one )

Chapters: I'll let you know in a month

Words: Same thing^

Author: Really -_-

* * *

I own nothing for both FanFictions or Percy Jackson...

Me: I wish I did... In fact I'm gonna say I do!

Rick: You can't.

Me: Why?

Rick: Cuz I do.

Me: Whatcha' gonna do about it?

Rick: I'll Postpone the release of "House Of Hades" till spring 2016

Me: What! You wouldn't dare!

Rick: I can and I will.

Me: Lets not do anything we might regret here.

Rick: 3... 2... 1...

Me: Okay! Okay! you win! I don't own it!

Rick that wasn't so hard was it?

Me: (Gulp)

* * *

"Hey moon beam," Percy laughed as he woke up "Wakey Wakey."

"Really Percy?! i just had the most wonderful sleep of my life and you wake me up? If your gonna do it at least do it in a better fashion," a certain moon goddess said before slamming the pillow in her loves face.

"Hey Percy! Come back to Olympus! We got a package!" Zoe Nightshade screamed through an Iris Message.

"From who?" Percy asked immediately not bothering to say hi...

"And hi!" Percy said correcting his mistake not wanting to seem rude in front of two Olympian goddesses.

"Just come!" Zoe said before waving her hand effectively confusing both of them.

"Guess we should go," Artemis said before flashing out in a flash of slivery light.

"Hope this is important," he said before flashing out using his teleporting powers from his patron Hestia.

* * *

After arriving at Olympus, everyone demanded breakfast from Percy since it was quite early in the morning and the all worked up an appetite from their various duties as gods.

"Now that you had breakfast can you finally tell me whats happening?" Percy said cutting to the chase right after the moment the last person got his or her breakfast which was Apollo.

"Fine, I was hoping to build up the suspense. We... well I received a package—" Zoe finally stated after everyone was wondering.

"From us..." Three shadowy figures hissed.

"We are the fates," they all said in perfect unison.

"Being scary isn't really your thing," Percy chuckled at his own statement.

"I see... anyways its a book, which we should probably read," they announced.

"Lets get started then!" they all said.

"I'm reading!" Hermes randomly shouted.

"Whatever," muttered Ares.

"Its called, A new beginning bros-" Hermes was interrupted by 2 arrows from both Zoe and Artemis "Umm I might bros and (Cough) hoes."

Zoe and Artemis chased him across Olympus until he needed apollo to heal his wounded manhood (AKA The D! Just kidding! No srsly its the D :()

"Wait! I'll get the hunters," Percy announced.

.

.

.

.

.

After the hunters were gathered and were explained what happened (Does that make sense?) the book could finally be read.

**Ch. 1**

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

"Ewwwww, I think he's ugly!" Aphrodite whispered causing her to be slapped by almost everyone present.

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. **

"Dun, Dun, Dun!" Hermes said adding unwanted sound effects.

"Ssssshhhhhhh!" Everyone said but Ares who was not in the mood to get slapped because he would have said "shut up" rather than "Sssshhhhhh"

**He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**

"Wow nice job!" Percy clapped

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

"Yay! its me!" Hades voice like a female's as he joked around.

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound.**

"And he did!" a new hunter which still hated men after being abused as a child mused.

Hades was about to attack her before Percy stopped him reminding him she was new to all this.

**As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.**

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is **

"Hestia! I know it!' Percy stated firmly acting like a three year old version of him self.

**Hestia. **

****"What do you know! It is me!" Hestia laughed. (Can laughed be used like that? Oh well too bad ACCEPT IT!)

**You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

"I would never!" Hades scoffed.

"Cough* Cough* Cough* what about my children before Perseus came into our lifes?" Zeus questioned.

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. **

"I believe this is Perseus," Athena observed.

**I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

****'And wisdom rings true once again!" Athena stated proudly.

**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**

**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**

"You wouldn't dare touch Perseus!" Everyone who feared or loved Percy shouted.

"Calm down! This never happened!" Hades explained.

"It better not have!" Zeus said sticking his finger in front of his face.

**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**

**"My name is **

****"Percy!" Almost everyone did it this time.

**Percy." He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**

****Everyone cheer for know reason. (Strange folk ain't they)

**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**

"What! Where is this man! I shall cast him to Tarturus for this!" Poseidon bellowed

**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.**

**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.**

**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**

Everyone glared at Poseidon.

"I had to choice in the matter!" Poseidon cried.

**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**

**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**

**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**

**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**

**"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.**

"No shit Sherlock, Its Percy for gods sakes!" Apollo rolled his eyes.

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**

**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. **

"Maybe then but not now," Zeus muttered.

**I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**

**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**

**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**

"Nico and-"

"Me!" a cheerful hunter smiled.

**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**

**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**

"This is bad!" Demeter shouted launching cereal EVERYWHERE!

**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**

**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**

"Hell yeah!" Percy boomed. (We shall pretend that works! (Death glare))

**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**

**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**

"That he should date me!" the dumb bimbo stated.

"Dumb bimbo," Artemis muttered.

"So true, so true"

**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**

**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Line Break**

"Awwwww snap! A line break!" Apollo mused.

**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**

**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**

Poseidon started crying. (Sad right?)

**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**

**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.**

**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**

"Of course its for the boy!" Hades cried in disbelief.

**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**

**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."**

"Hell yeah I will!" Poseidon stated .

**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**

**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**

**"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally.**

"So true, so true"

** The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.**

**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**

**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**

"Please do Hestia," Percy smiled.

**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**

**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**

**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**

**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**

**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**

"Bad ass, very bad ass!" Hermes whooped.

**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**

**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**

**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**

**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**

****"THE END" they all screamed (AND SHOUTED!

.

.

.

.

.

Brittany bitch!)

A/N: Sorry for that last update, had some stuff I had to do


End file.
